crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-11 Thunderbolt
The '''VF-11 Thunderbolt '''is a Mass Production, General Purpose Variable fighter than first entered service in mid 2556 with the UCR Air Force, Navy and Marines. It was the direct successor of the earlier VF-0 Phoenix. Technologies and Combat Characteristics The Thunderbolt possess relatively good speed, maneuverability, while showing comprehensive high performance in the right hands both outside and inside of atmosphere. While not having a large caliber gunpod, the VF-11 enjoys the advantage of having greater ammo capacity, and second being it's economically affordable design, allowing large numbers of VF-11s to be built with relative ease, along with having low maintenance cost. Specifications (VF-11EX Thunderbolt+) Armaments *1 x GU-14B+ 40mm Gunpod (2 spare magazines/350 Rounds each) *1 x ROV-127 12.7mm Anti-Aircraft Pulse Laser *2 x ESA-25 25mm High Speed Beam MGs *4 x Micro-missile launchers located in the legs/10 missiles per launcher *4 x Underwing mounted hard points History New Dawn Conflict Work on the VF-11 prototype concept, the YF-11, began in 2553 when the VF-0 started it's series of test flights and evaluations of technologies that became attributed to future variable fighters, with first production units expected to roll off from the factories in early 2557. However, the onset of the New Dawn Conflict accelerated original plans. Despite this, the VF-0 Phoenix was given top priority as it was the only functional Variable fighter the UCR had at it's disposal at the time. Work on the prototype YF-11 continued at the Girusa Island Test Center through late 2553 to 2556. By the time mass production of the initial VF-11A/B Thunderbolt was approved and aircraft were assigned in small numbers to squadrons in both the Skyversian and Milky Way fronts, the war was in final weeks. Despite this, VF-11s used by the squadrons in the Milky way saw more action than their Skyversian counterparts. A total of 539 VF-11 Thunderbolt were produced in total before the New Dawn Conflict ended. Post New Dawn War Service Following the end of the war, factories continued production of the VF-11 to supplant the large numbers of VF-0s built during the war. Thanks to the low cost, the VF-11 was found in nearly every corner of the UCR, from their newly established territories in the Milky Way, to the sky island clusters reclaimed by them and, for a short time, served as the primary fighter of the UCR Homeland Defense forces, before the introduction of the VF-19 in 2558. At some point before 2558, the UCR began exporting VF-11s to the UEG. VF-11 Thunderbolts served with distinction in the conflicts of the late 2550s, such as the battle of Doisac where VF-11s from the Air wings of the UCR battleship Genesis would fight against Space Banshees and Seraphs, counterparts from the Evilverse in mid 2557, hordes of Wraith darts during the Wraith Incursion in the ending months of the 2557, and against each other during the Three Month Conflict of 2558. 2560s Starting in 2561, large amounts of the initial VF-11A/B models were slated to be upgraded to the specifications of the recently introduced VF-11C/D models, which featured a newer radar, electronics, and slightly more powerful engines. By this time, the VF-11 was reassigned as a secondary fighter in the UCR homeland due to adoption of the VF-19 in 2558-59. VF-11s also fully replaced the VF-0 Phoenix as the primary UCR fighter. 2570s The VF-11 continued to be in use by both the UCR and UEG as a secondary fighter. Many would fight one another during the UEG-UCR War. By 2580 the UCR phased out their VF-11s from frontline duties in favor of the more powerful VF-171 Nightmare Plus, regulating the VF-11 to tertiary roles, such as advanced trainers, low-intensity combat operations (Anti-pirate operations, merchant convoy escorts, etc). Several civilian organizations such as mining corporations and Private Military Contractors use large numbers of VF-11s. The VF-11 is also a popular choice among civilian air racers. 2580 and onwards Most VF-11's in UCR reserves have been retired as VF-171's are readily available and the supply of 4th generation Variable Fighters ramp up. The VF-11 continues service in the UNSC as a trainer, drone and fighter in the VF-11Z introduced in 2580. Variants *VF-11A/B Thunderbolt: Initial all-regime production version of the VF-11 Thunderbolt split between two models, A (single seat) and B (dual seat). Equipped with the FF-2025 engines. *VF-11C/D Thunderbolt: Improved production variant of the A/B models. Aside from newer electronics, avionics and enhanced FF-2025D engines, the C/D models feature an ejectable cockpit module in the case of the complete destruction of the airframe. *VF-11J Thunderbolt: Licensed production variant of the A/B models produced for the UEG. *VF-11G Thunderbolt: Advanced production variant produced in the early 2570s. Features A.I support, added built in weaponry and shielding. *VF-11EX Thunderbolt+: Final variant built to military specifications by L.A.I in the late 2570s. Redesigned cockpit to support EX-Gear system, updated electronics/avionics, brand new FF-2110C engines, and added space for internal missile launchers. Mainly used for training and combat in low-intensity areas. *VF-11R Thunderbolt: Basic model for civilian use. Highly customizable. *VF-11Z Thunderbolt: Advanced trainer model for the UNSC built by Misriah Armories. Redesigned with modern avionics, electronics and tweaked ECA armor. The wings no longer have variable-sweep wings and instead use a forward-swept design like most UNSC VF's. Other improvements are a improved FF-2025 engine designated FF-2025Z in UNSC inventory and linking to the TRIDENT system. Gallery Category:UCR Category:Planes Category:Mecha